


Impatience Red-warded

by Rauz



Category: Holby City
Genre: And let's not forget the fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Sequel to Tis the Season, Sexy Times, Sexy!Berena, You're Welcome, they're actually married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauz/pseuds/Rauz
Summary: Serena is impatient.I know, very helpful.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Impatience Red-warded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bat_and_Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/gifts).



> This is, first and foremost a Birthday Gift for our favorite Bat. Happy Birthday to you friend. ;)
> 
> This is also a sequel to 'Tis the season. 
> 
> As usual, I'm eternally grateful to Persiflage for taking a moment out of their busy schedule to beta-read what is essentially my Berena daydreams. Well, when I say daydreams ...

It’s late on Christmas Eve. 

They’ve been having a really nice candle lit dinner, some wine to accompany the food Bernie had cooked and a delicious dessert prepared by Serena. Bernie had enjoyed the latter especially, since her wife, incredible flirt that she is, had spent the whole time moaning softly and looking at Bernie with dark eyes full of intent.

Bernie had been really tempted to leave the table and the candles and the dessert right then and there to drag Serena to their bedroom and have her wicked way with her, in spite of her little plan.

But she had rallied, and she had made Serena wait. 

Herself as well, but it was a necessary sacrifice, one well worth the result. Or so she hopes.

So yes, it’s late, really late actually and Bernie can see Serena is getting impatient. Just as she predicted, both when she planted the idea in her head a few days ago, and when she cooled things down a bit between them towards the end of their dinner.

They’ve now been sitting in front of the fire and the Christmas tree for almost an hour, sipping spiked hot chocolate - with marshmallows, because why not - and her wife has been eyeing the frankly indecent pile of gifts waiting patiently under the baubles and the glowing lights, much to Bernie’s amusement.

“Looking for something?” she asks, barely able to suppress her smirk.

“No,” Serena answers, but the innocence of her tone is belied by all her fidgeting.

She’s been slowly but surely getting closer and closer to the edge of the sofa, feeling the almost physical need to rip all the wrapping paper off the packages bearing her name, more than ready to find out what her wife had bought that they  _ will both enjoy _ , as she had said the other day.

“Are you sure?”

Bernie is enjoying this immensely.

Serena thinks she’s enjoying this all too much.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she replies firmly, taking a big gulp of her drink to prove her point.

She can wait. She can enjoy the calmness of this quiet evening by the fire with her wife. She absolutely isn’t thinking about - obsessing over - the mysterious gifts. She certainly isn’t getting consumed by all the naughty - some even downright filthy - ideas her imagination has bombarded her with since Bernie had made her painfully vague revelation.

Not at all.

“Because you look -”

“Yes! Yes, alright, you got me! I’m impatient,” she admits, noisily setting her mug on the coffee table.

Bernie briefly thinks she looks like a petulant child. 

The grin that was threatening to appear all this time finally blooms on her face, and the full force of it makes Serena itch with the want to kiss it right off.

But she won’t.

Because Bernie isn’t the only one who can tease.

She isn’t the only one who can beg, either.

“How long do you intend on making me wait?”

“Making you wait for what,” she asks innocently, slowly finishing her mug and discarding it on the table.

“You know what.”

Serena’s getting a bit testy but she can’t help it. Ever since she was a kid, Christmas was this big incredible event full of joy and she’s always loved the simple, although maybe not so simple, fact of opening gifts and discovering what’s hiding behind the colorful papers and the beautiful bows and ribbons.

Today, this has an even deeper dimension.

This is her first Christmas as Bernie’s wife, and said Bernie has been hinting at a gift of a different, more adult kind.

And frankly, the combination of all those details is making her lose her mind a bit.

“Shall we go to bed, then,” Bernie suddenly asks as she stands, leaving Serena a bit dumbfounded.

She puts the fire guard in front of the dying embers, shuts the glowing lights off, two of the three lamps and leaves for the stairs without even so much as a glance in Serena’s direction. A Serena who, though she realises the ridiculousness of the situation, is this close to actual anger.

  
  


When Serena gets to their bedroom, Bernie is sitting against the headboard, fingers from both hands linked around one raised knee and the smuggest grin of all humankind illuminating her face.

In front of her are two boxes; one big, one smaller, and clearly both of them had the almost miraculous luck of avoiding being the victims of Bernie’s - somewhat lacking - wrapping skills.

“What is this,” Serena asks between confusion and utter glee.

“What you’ve been waiting for all night,” Bernie replies in a knowing tone, but Serena is too happy to be seconds away from knowing what’s inside those boxes to be properly infuriated.

“Can I open them?”

“No. You can just look at them.”

Serena is all smiles until her brain actually registers what Bernie just said. 

When Bernie sees that her wife is getting outraged, she snorts and relents.

“Of course you can open them, that’s what I bought them for, you daft woman.”

Rolling her eyes fondly, Serena directs her attention towards the biggest of the two boxes, that incredibly bright smile that does so much to Bernie’s insides overtaking her face. She meticulously undoes the luxurious silky bow, discarding it on the side before slowly lifting the lid of the package. There, she finds a monogrammed white tissue paper that she pushes aside with a delicate finger.

What she finds underneath the paper makes her lose her smile, only for it to be replaced by astonishment and wonder.

“What - this - it’s …”

“You don’t like it,” Bernie asks, eyes squinted in worry.

Serena wrenches her eyes away from her first gift to look at her wife.

“Of course I love it, Bernie, it’s gorgeous, but it’s too much - for me - I can’t - I can’t wear that.”

“Whyever not?”

Bernie stands and plants herself in front of Serena.

“It’s sexy and -”

“It’s sexy and you are too. When I saw it, I immediately pictured you in it. I knew it would look perfect on you.”

Saying so, she tugs on Serena’s trousers with a finger in each pocket, bringing her close enough that their fronts are gently brushing against each other. Bernie bends her head, bringing their lips a hair width apart.

“You’re so sexy Serena,” she whispers hoarsely, “so incredibly sexy.”

With that, she takes possession of her wife’s lips, kissing her fiercely and when she’s done and they’re both breathless, Serena doesn’t doubt the power that her curves have on her wife anymore.

“Will you wear it for me?” Bernie asks, her hands doing things all over Serena’s hips, belly and back that make it very difficult for her to form any kind of coherent thought.

“Hm, hm,” is all she’s able to answer.

“Are you sure?”

Bernie doesn’t want Serena to do anything she’s not comfortable with, but is reassured when her wife lifts a very clear and determined gaze towards her.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she replies and when she’s about to grab the box to go get changed in the ensuite, Bernie stops her.

“You have one more gift to open.”

She pushes the big box away a bit and brings the other one closer.

Serena, back to her usual impatient self, doesn’t use the same delicacy as with the first gift. She almost rips the bow off, sends the lid flying across the bedroom, throws the tissue paper away and stands frozen, her mouth wide, the moment the mysterious object appears.

“It’s - it’s -”

“We said we would try it and I -”

“You bought us a strap-on for Christmas,” Serena’s tone is between a question and a statement.

“Yes,” Bernie answers tentatively, her teeth worrying her lower lips.

Serena turns around and grabs her face, planting a big wet, sloppy but very enthusiastic kiss on her lips.

“Oh, Bernie. I adore you.”

“You like it?”

“I love it. I love even more the fact that you went with the boy shorts option instead of the more traditional straps. Your bum is going to look fantastic in those,” she finishes with a great big laugh.

“Okay, good - huh, yeah - good. I’m relieved.”

It’s Serena’s turn to bite her lower lips, only this time, it’s with a dark promising sparkle in her eyes.

“Shall we, then?”

When Bernie nods, she grabs the big box and disappears into the ensuite.

A few minutes later, the bed has been turned down and the lights dimmed. A lube bottle is waiting patiently on Serena’s side of the bed and Bernie - facing the bathroom door - is naked but for the boy shorts.

The dildo is patiently waiting near the lube bottle because for now, Bernie has more pressing things to do than putting it in place. Namely, watching her wife reappear from the bathroom.

And when she does, Bernie’s jaw drops. She knew Serena would look utterly sexy but this …

Serena is a vision. A vision in dark red and cream white.

The lingerie set she had very fortunately stumbled upon while looking for the perfect gift highlights all of her wife’s beautiful curves.

The thin and very sheer tulle comprising most of the set leaves nothing to the imagination - although it does it in a very tasteful way - and the cream lace florals adorning the top of the undercup bra and high waist thong are a clear invitation for the mouth and fingers to become acquainted with the skin hidden beneath and linger there.

Bernie is actually thankful to past her for having the presence of mind to sit down, for she fears the mere appearance of her wife so scantily and luxuriously clad might have brought her to her knees. 

Not a bad idea in itself, but still.

“I take it you like what you see.”

It takes a moment to Bernie to remember that she actually needs words to answer.

“I - Yes! God, you - Wow!”

Her broken reply makes Serena laugh happily and she slowly approaches her dumbstruck wife, her hips swaying way more than usual, before she straddles her, a hand automatically grabbing a handful of hair, making Bernie groan.

“Shall we get this show on the road, Major?”

Another groan, and Bernie firmly plants her hands on her wife's perfect bum.

“Yes we shall, Fraülein,” she replies before lifting Serena and almost throwing her on the bed, her delighted laugh dying under Bernie’s demanding kiss.


End file.
